


It Never Crossed Our Minds

by AnimeGirl431



Category: Junjou Romantica, sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: Challenges, Family, Flu, Kirishim Zen Pregnant, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, News, Out of Character, Rewards, Romance, Secrets, Sekiaiichi Hatsukoi, Trust, YokozawaxKirishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl431/pseuds/AnimeGirl431
Summary: Kirishima has grown increasingly exhausted and has admittedly not been feeling the best. Kirishima is convinced that it is just a cold, but urging from his concerned lover and his adorable daughter along with the flu outbreak scare leaves Kirishima with no choice but to go to the doctor. The results come back confirming that it’s not the flu, but is actually something shocking and even more problematic...





	1. Chapter:1 Receiving the News

**Author's Note:**

> Let the fun begin XD

 

  
              **Kirishima POV**

 

 

A sound that I have come to dread for the past few weeks goes off. I do my best to ignore it, but the throbbing in my head only worsens the longer I allow it to continue. Warily, I reach out and turn off my alarm clock.

 

 

Upon sitting up, I frown as the familiar wave of nausea hits me. It has been happening too frequently for my liking. The nausea and headache put me in a terrible mood that only makes the current situation at work harder to deal with.

 

 

 

Marukawa Publishing has been going through rough patch for three months. For some unknown reason multiple workers are quitting or slacking off leaving us no choice but to fire them. As one can imagine chaos had ensued. All the departments were understaffed. Meeting deadlines were nearly impossible and to make matters worse the authors were being even more eccentric and difficult to handle than usual.

 

 

Everyone had been on edge. An uncomfortable atmosphere had stolen over the building. People were at each other’s throats and quick to deny responsibility when something went wrong. It had been utterly exhausting. Fortunately, Isaka has hired a bunch of new employees to help out. This allowed for work to be divided up better without having to push anyone pass their limits.

 

 

 

Having the new hires has been a blessing and a curse. Sure the publishing company could function properly again, however not all of the new employees were adjusting to work in a timely manner. More than once, I have found myself having to lecture or reexplain important concepts and tasks. I just don’t have the time or patient for it lately.

 

 

 

Admittedly, this is strange. Dealing with people is not usually a problem for me, but I quickly have found it harder to keep up my carefree smile and personality. I go from wanting to yell to just giving up to laughing.

 

 

I figure that the main cause of these unstable moods is my restless nights caused by aches and nausea.  
I figure that I have a common cold. Although I haven’t shown any typical signs of fever, coughing or sneezing. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t slightly concerned. Yet, I constantly ignore my symptoms as if I can make them disappear by not focusing on how miserable they make me at times.

 

 

 

With a good nights rest, I should be good as new. Right now, I don’t have that luxury. Instead, I am counting on the fact that I rarely get sick and that when I do it doesn’t last for long. As the cold I assume I have works it’s way out of my system, I should regain my usual energy and carefree attitude.

 

 

My thoughts get interrupted as I hear faint voices coming from the kitchen. In addition, I hear the rustling of pots and pans along with the rhythmic sound of something being chopped.

 

 

These sounds soothe my previous irritation. I smile as I imagine the current scene taking place between my lover and daughter. The both of them moving gracefully around the kitchen or as I like to call it their domain. They make an impressive cooking duo. I often find myself slightly mesmerized as I watch.

 

 

Getting to my feet, I rummage through my dresser. I throw on a nice pair of black pants and a beige colored work shirt. I exit the room wanting to join the pair who I am sure have been waiting for me.

 

 

As I walk out, I see Hiyori and Yokozawa sitting the table. In front of our usual spots at the table are a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The two of them are patiently holding back from eating until I get there. While waiting the pair have been having a rather fun looking conversation.

 

 

In the background the television is on which implies they might have been up a while before me. Silently, I walk over and take my seat at the table. Both Yokozawa and Hiyori stop talking as I arrive. I can see that they are both glad at my finally making an appearance.

 

 

Hiyori smiles at me as she cheerfully greets me. “Good morning Father.”

 

 

“Good morning,” Yokozawa says without looking in direction.

 

 

“Good morning,” I respond happy that we all were gathered together.  
All three of us have been busy lately. This is too be expected. Hiyori had more school projects this year. Also she wanted to hang out with her friends. Yokozawa and I had been dealing with getting back to our normal routines at work.

 

 

While we attempt to make time for family meals and chat about our day, it hasn’t been possible lately. Our busy schedules had not matched up at all. Even though we see each other everyday, we all still missed relaxing together as a family. Finally, we all agreed that we should make more time for each other starting with eating breakfast together.

 

 

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold,” Yokozawa and Hiyori say in unison.

 

 

My partner and daughter pick up silverware as they begin eating. I watch with a tender expression as the two of them give off a satisfied look and occasionally compliment each others cooking. A smile forms on my lips as I think of how cute they are and how lucky I am to have them in my life. I am about to start eating, when the smell of the food really hits me.

 

 

Their cooking always gives off wonderful aromas. I expect to hear my stomach growling which is a typical occurrence in this situation. Today, I am caught off guard as my stomach gets queasy. I stop with a fork full of scrambled eggs a few inches away from my face. I frown as the nausea that had dulled came back full force.

 

 

Lowering the fork back to my plate, I begin pick at the food without eating anything. All the while, I contemplate if I am going to have to go throw up. After a few minutes I hear the sounds of my companions forks scraping across the plate as they eat stop. Looking up, I see my lover and daughter staring with concerned eyes.

 

 

“Is something wrong?” Yokozawa asks, worry in his tone. “Does the food not taste good?”

 

 

Keeping a forced smiling face, I answer, “Everything is fine. The food is delicious as always.”

 

 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look like you have eaten much,” Hiyori questions with a suspicious look in her eyes.

 

 

“I’m not that hungry this morning. It’s nothing to be concerned with,” I reply, hoping to ease their worries.

 

 

I can tell that they aren’t convinced. I prepare for a barrage of questions only for our attention to be caught by the sound of an ambulance. Confused, the three of us look around until we realize that the sound has come from the television.

 

 

On the screen, the new was being broadcasted from a hospital. The flu out break was the caption for the story being covered. The three of us walk closer to the television to check out what was going on. The news reporter Nadia covered the story about the current outbreak of flu. Apparently, the flu is very contagious. More so than a regular flu. The hospital was already full of patients with positive results confirming they have the flu.

 

 

The symptoms progressed rapidly. No very effective medications had been found. Doctors interviewed expressed concerns that the flu might turn fatal as people’s fevers were causing dangerously high body temperatures. No one knows what the origins of this flu was. There were reassurances that people were working on getting more information.

 

 

Citizens were being advised to get a check up at any potential signs of the flu. A few preventive measures were listed and a warning to be careful was how that section of the news ended.

 

 

Glancing over at my partner and daughter, I could see see both of them processing the news with a serious expression. I found myself thinking back to the symptoms I had been suffering from recently. I considered mentioning this to Yokozawa and Hiyori.

 

 

The more I thought about it, the more I was sure that they didn’t match up with symptoms from the flu. ‘ _I am sure that this is nothing. No need to let this news story cause my family or me any unnecessary stress.’_ Grimacing, I hesitate as I look over at the two most important people in the world to me. The last thing I want to do was to get them sick.

 

 

Taking a moment, I regain my composure. I come to the conclusion not to say anything to Yokozawa and Hiyori. Stubbornly, I chalk any symptoms I have as being a result of pushing myself too hard at work.

 

 

As I stop getting sucked into my own nagging thoughts, I focus on my lover and daughter. I can see that the news made them wary. Yet, I could some disbelief in their expression. Yokozawa shakes his head while Hiyori let’s put a slight annoyed huff.

 

 

“It’s hard to really take this seriously when there is so little information,” Yokozawa says as he goes back over to the table.

 

 

“The news always exaggerates things. I don’t think that this is something for us to be too concerned about,” Hiyori agreed having followed Yokozawa back to the table.

 

 

I go over as well and watch as Yokozawa and Hiyori start to clean up the table. Despite their dismissive words, I can tell that the news of the flu had them paranoid and concerned. Yet, I know if I confront the two of them on this, they will both deny it. So, I let this slide as I realize that if they need to talk about their worries over this flu outbreak they will.

 

 

After a few minutes the three of us finish clearing the table. We slowly push any thoughts and concerns of the flu out of our minds as we clean up the dishes. Yokozawa washes the dishes while I put them away after Hiyori dries them. We talk about what our week ahead looks like and anything interesting coming up while carrying out this task.

 

 

As the last dish is put away I check the time. I notice that Yokozawa and I need to leave for work while Hiyori needs to head to school if we don’t want to be late. Reluctantly, I interrupt the current conversation between my lover and daughter.

 

 

“It’s time for us head out for the day,” I inform the two them.

 

 

Both of them look at the clock in surprise. Quickly, Hiyori races to her bedroom. She comes back with her book bag. Yokozawa and I pick up our work brief cases. Although we all know that we need to leave, the three of us also feel reluctant to finish up our morning catch up session.

 

 

“Goodbye Father. Goodbye Yokozawa Onii-San,” Hiyori said as she took the initiative to walk to the door since her friends were expecting her. She paused and looked back with a hopeful expression. “I will see you two tonight.”

 

 

“Yes,” both Yokozawa and I answer her giving a small smile.

 

 

Hiyori smiles and heads off. Similarly, Yokozawa and I exit to go to work.

 

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

All the workers at Marukawa Publishing had been made aware of the flu outbreak if they weren’t already. Many people have been getting distracted or whispering about what their thoughts on this. The atmosphere had become tense as people were paranoid every time they heard anyone cough or sneeze. After a few hours the hype about Marukawa Publishing potentially being a place where the flu spread had dissipated.

 

 

All of the prevention methods on the news were being followed in the building. Employees who appeared to have any flu symptoms were sent home and not allowed back until cleared by a doctor. This eased people’s worries about the flu and got people back to stressing over getting their work done on time.

 

 

Leaning back in my chair, I let out a sigh. Today has been draining and it was only 1:30. My focus has been nonexistent for the whole time I have been at work. I have been spacing out which makes me slow to respond to coworkers. I find myself holding back laughter when my coworkers are saying something serious. A persistent headache has stayed with me since the moment I have entered the building. Its not like me to be like this.

 

 

 

I can hear some of my coworkers occasionally whispering to each other as they glance over in my direction. I can see a mixture of confused and uneasy glances being shot my way when they think I am not paying attention. Clearly, my behavior is causing unnecessary apprehension among my department.

 

 

Annoyance builds within me at all of these side conversations.  
Some of the editors stiffen at my change of mood and avoid eye contact with me. Bewildered, I catch a glimpse of my reflection on my phone screen. I grimace as I notice I have a pretty sour expression on my face that didn’t hide my bad mood at all. Sighing, I can’t stop wondering what is wrong with me today.

 

 

Taking a break is a tempting idea to me, except as I consider carrying this out, Liana approaches my desk. Examining her face immediately alerts me to something being wrong. It is a bit surprising as she has been a reliable member of the Japun editing team for around three years. I never had any problems with Liana accomplishing any task she goes for.

 

 

Scanning my eyes over Liana, I take in her nervously shifting from foot to foot. Crumpling of paper is heard as Liana closes her hand too tightly around the manuscript she is holding. Her confident attitude has been replaced by a reserved one. I can see her mouthing words as if Liana was second guessing how to present her mistake or problem to me.

 

 

I appreciate Liana’s desire to always pick the best possible way to get her point across. At the moment I found it to be a nuisance. Faking a smile to obscure my displeasure at Liana taking forever to say anything, I decide to move things along.

 

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” I ask, my tone having the barest hint of sharpness to it.

 

 

“Yes. I made a mistake,” Liana responds with only a small hesitation.

 

 

“What happened?” I inquire, hoping it was nothing too big.

 

 

“Well, I made a proposal recently with the assumption my author would be on board. My author not only refused to do the meet and greet. That would have been fine, but my author also told me he needed to extend the deadline,” Liana rambled out having become more and more dispirited as she spoke.

 

 

Hearing this irked me. Despite, seeing that Liana felt horrible about her mistake made no difference to me. I knew what she wanted to hear. I could tell that she assumed I would be lenient about this situation. Honesty, this happened all the time and I could fix it with no problem.

 

 

“Okay then we will cut this chapter from the magazine,” I stated with a smile.

 

 

My department that had been filled with the sounds of people instantly become silent. Stunned faces turned my way as they believed their ears had played a trick in them. I could see Liana had frozen and had a look as if I had just slapped her in the face.

 

 

“Surely you can’t be serious. My author is supposed to be the main feature in this magazine,” Liana responds having recovered a bit.

 

 

“We are cutting the chapter. Your author isn’t going to turn this chapter in on time, so we will replace it with another work of someone who can,” I say my gaze serious and my smile slipping from my face.

 

 

“Please, this work is worth the wait. If you can extend the deadline a bit,” she pleaded with a hopeful look.

 

 

“I won’t. I already know who is going to replace your author,” I reply with a fierce tone.

 

 

By now all the workers are staring at me in dismay. Everyone knows that out of all the department heads, I am the one most willing to fight for my employees and do what it takes to help them deal with any inconvenience they face.

 

 

However, today I didn’t budge at all.  
This decision will have consequences for the other editors in my department. I am cutting out the main attraction of the upcoming magazine. It will mean that unless the other authors step up, the company will take a hit with the sales.

 

 

This would negatively impact the process the company had made when we fell behind on releases due to not having enough employees to properly function.

 

 

“Please, the sales w-will,” Liana stutters panicked with a pale face.

 

 

“No. If you were better at your job than you would have had this covered. You failed,” I snap harshly cutting her off. “Get back to work.”

 

 

Lowering her head Liana trembles. Tears drop to the floor as she let’s go of the papers she was holding. Turning on her heels she races out of the department. I blink as I feel guilt flood through me. ‘ _That isn’t like you. That had been mean. That had been handled wrong.’_

 

 

As I grimaced at the thoughts, yet I pushed them away. Disapproving, shocked and apprehensive voiced could be heard from the others who witnessed this scene. Looking around I could tell that people wanted to ask me about what had happened.

 

 

“Go ahead. If you have something to say than speak up,” I challenge as I can’t seem to shake this agitation which leads to me being pissed off.

 

 

“Don’t you think you went a bit far,” Lyra shyly said, not looking directly at me.

 

 

“I got my message across. That’s all there was to it,” I said with an indifferent tone.

 

 

Grumbling could be heard. My response has clearly displeased the editors. After all Liana is a well respected and liked member of the team. She does a good job at assisting with keeping everyone optimistic.

 

 

“Still, a gentler approach could...” Ren had began to speak.

 

 

“It’s over. I made my choice and we have to move on. Return to work,” I growl while glaring.

 

 

Flinching, all of the workers get return to their previous task. The atmosphere is tense and unpleasant. I hold back a sigh. As I review what I did, I immediately acknowledge that what I did had been on the unfair side. It’s not like we didn’t have time for her to collect this manuscript. Plus, there had been no need for me to snap at Liana or my other coworkers.

 

 

I bring my hand up to rub my temple. I am tired, hungry, and feeling like shit. I should call it a day. I am not of any use to anyone right now. This situation has made it painfully obvious that I needed to get some rest. ‘ _Tomorrow I can come in well rested and do damage control.’_

 

 

Standing up, a wave of dizziness hits me. Stumbling, I end up slamming my hands on my desk. Heads whip up an my coworkers look over to me. I hurry to straighten up. Unfortunately, I see see worry and concern displayed in their eyes.

 

 

Kato gets up as he heads over to me. “Are you alright? Do you need help?”

 

 

Instinctively, a smile forms on my lips. “Yes, I am alright. I don’t need any help, although I appreciate the offer.”

 

 

“Are you sure?” Kato asks, staying near me.

 

 

“Don’t mind me. You can return back to work,” I say firmly, dismissing him.

 

 

None of the workers seem satisfied with my answers. However, they realize that I am not going to accept any help or explain anything. Kato reluctantly takes a seat while frowning.

 

 

I make my way across the department. As I am exiting I stop to say, “I am heading home as I am not feeling the best. You can call me if you have any questions or need any help. I will respond as soon as possible.”

 

 

 

My announcement received shock and some people telling me they hope I get better soon. Walking down the hall, I find myself hoping the same. If being sick caused me to get this impatient and angry so easily than I needed it to end soon.

**____________________**

 

 

 

As I get home, I put my work briefcase and my jacket the in my bedroom. I put my phone on the coffee table. I flop back first into the couch. The trip home seemed to sap the remaining energy from me. Logically, what I should do is eat something as I haven’t had a single bite all day.

 

 

My stomach growled as if to encourage me to do so. Yet, the couch felt irresistibly comfortable. My eyelids are so heavy. I fight against my drowsiness, but it isn’t long before sleep claims me. As I drift off, I hear a beeping sound that I couldn’t quite place.

 

 

It only seems like my I had been asleep for seconds when a hand roughly shakes my shoulder. I swat at it and mumble that I want five more minutes. In the back of my mind I register not one but two different voices. I have made up my mind to get up when I feel something furry plop onto my face.

 

 

Letting out a frightened gasp, I sit up and rub at my face. Blinking, I watch as Sorata hisses as he scrambles away. Running a hand through my hair, I let out an irritated huff. My heart has started beating slightly faster. I am about to chuckle at my foolishness when an ominous feeling comes over me. Shifting my gaze forward, I flinch as I am met with two sets of glaring eyes.

 

 

On closer inspection, I see that Yokozawa and Hiyori are standing next to each other. Their arms are crossed. They are both angry at me. I could speak up. Although I know in a situation like this it is better to keep my mouth shut. I remain silent as I wait for the lecture I am sure is coming my way.

 

 

“Why didn’t you call or text me that you were sick? That it was so bad you were going home early,” Yokozawa asks, his voice harsh.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” I apologized as I had no intention of making any excuses. “I messed up. I should have told you I wasn’t feeling good.”

 

 

I see both of them sigh. I could tell they were both angry and hurt by my hiding this from them. However, my admitting that I made a mistake helped them to ease their anger a tiny bit. Exchanging glances, the two of them appear to have come to a silent decision.

 

 

“We are still upset, but we Forgvie you. Next time tell us when something is wrong,” Hiyori said as she uncrossed her arms.

 

 

“We want to help you. You don’t have to handle things alone,” Yokozawa said firmly.

 

 

Guilt tugs at me for not sharing my problem with them. I smile at them. _‘I can’t believe they had to remind me of this.’_

 

 

“I will,” I say, watching as they give me a smile small.

 

 

“Now that we have this settled, its time to get ready,” Hiyori announces while staring at me.

 

 

“Hurry up,” Yokozawa says, grabbing my jacket.

 

 

“What?” I ask, looking between Yokozawa and Hiyori confused.

 

 

“We set up a doctor appointment for you,” Yokozawa explains.

 

 

“You didn’t need to..” I protest only to stop as both of them give me venomous glares.

 

 

“The flu is going around. And we have to be careful. We want to make sure you are getting a proper treatment,” Hiyori states not leaving me any room to argue.

 

 

Yokozawa nods in agreement at my daughter’s words. I acknowledge that this is not a battle I will win. I have no choice to accept going to see a doctor.

 

 

“Okay,” I reluctantly say, but I meet their gazes.

 

 

I see two victorious smiles. In addition, I see the my lover and daughter are relieved. Any anger I have vanishes as know that they have good intentions and that they are doing this because they love me.

 

 

Standing up, I place a kiss on both of their cheeks which causes them to blush. I grab my phone along with my wallet and keys. I smile as I put on a jacket. “I am heading off.”

 

 

“Do you want us to come with you?” Yokozawa and Hiyori ask at the same time.

 

 

I can tell they are hoping for me to say yes, but I don’t want to waste their time. I am confident that I don’t have the flu. This should be a quit visit where they tell me I have a cold and I pick up any prescriptions I may need.

 

 

“I will see you soon,” I reply as I walk out closing the door behind me.

 

 

As I am walking to the car, I check my phone. My eyes widen slightly as I see about 10 missed calls and 50 text messages from Yokozawa and Hiyori. ‘ _Maybe I should have let them come with me.’_ I get in the car and drive off ignoring the slight anxiety I feel.

 

 

**__________________**

 

 

  
It had been an hour since I arrived at the clinic. The doctors had been running behind. Multiple times the receptionist had apologized and assured me someone would be with me soon. I kept telling her that it was fine even though I had been getting frustrated. I wanted to go home as soon as possible. Another half hour passes.

 

 

Getting fed up, I stand prepared to leave when a nurse calls for me. I go over and follow the nurse to on of the exam rooms. The nurse tell me that doctor doctor Satomi will be with me soon. She the exits the room just as someone else enters.

 

 

“Hello Kirishima. My name is Dr. Satomi. I will be taking care of you today,” he says with a hint of a smile.

 

 

I scan my eyes over Satomi. He appears to be reserved and on the shy side. He is shorter than me and skinny. He has short black hair and sky blue eyes. I can tell he is nervous and tired.

 

 

“Lets get started,” Satomi says, as he does a general physical check up to start.  
During the check up he asks me about my life style habits and what kind of symptoms I have. As I am finishing answering his questions, I watch as he writes things down.

 

 

“Nothing appears to be out of the ordinary so far,” Satomi says as he checks over my chart. “I am going to run a blood sample. This should be able to give me more insight into what the cause of you illness is.”

 

 

Steady hands grab a syringe, find a blood vessel, and collect the needed amount. Placing the sample in a bag he tells me he will be back shortly. Staring at the ceiling, I start counting the number of tiles as I wait for his return.

 

 

Getting bored, I check my watch and realize an hour has passed. ‘What could possibly be taking so long?’ As wariness washes over me, Satomi paused at the door. The doctor has a neutral expression on his face. Although I can tell by the way his lip keeps twitching that he is holding back from smiling or frowning.

 

 

“I have some good news,” Satomi starts off. “You don’t have the flu.”

 

 

“I figured a much. My symptoms don’t match up,” I respond annoyed. “So do you know what is wrong with me?”

 

 

I get silence in response. Blinking, I watch as Satomi opens the door and checks around. Appearing to be satisfied, Satomi turn to me with a serious expression.

 

 

Hesitating, Satomi says, “We haven’t can across a case like this. Honestly, most of us don’t want to believe or accept this. Yet, multiple test have come back with the same positive result.”

 

 

“What am I positive for?” I ask getting both nervous and irritated as skirts around telling me the main point.

 

 

“You are pregnant,” Satomi quietly says and backs up a few steps.

 

 

My mind goes blank. My body freezes. At first I think I misheard him. Then, I think that this might be some kind of prank. I stare at Satomi and see he has braces himself. Not knowing how to react the only thing I can do is say, “What the fuck?”


	2. Denial, Flashback, and Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima’s doesn’t want to believe it is true. Though the more he thinks about it the more he finds that is could be true. Kirishima finds himself panicked and uncertain.

  
                **Kirishima POV**  
  
In most circumstances, I always have an arsenal of words ready to defend or explain things. I pride myself in being a few steps ahead of people. Being able to endlessly carry on a conversation watching peoples faces twist with all types of emotions as they struggle to keep up.

 

 

Eventually, they fall silent having having given up in trying to outwit me using words. It gives me a sense of satisfaction when I leave people gaping with their tongue tied. However, the tables have turned in this this situation. After my not very elegantly expressed disbelief at the ridiculous news the doctor told me, I find that I don’t know what to say.

 

 

Honestly, my thoughts were racing and my body felt numb. A battle of emotions warred on inside me. A back and forth battle ensued in my mind of calling bullshit on this quack of a doctor or accepting that the impossible of me, a male being pregnant. It had been clear that I was leaning toward the first option. My brain seemed determined to absolutely deny any chance of the doctor telling the truth of me being pregnant.

 

 

Belatedly, while my mini panic attack or crisis occurs I hear the faint sound of a voice. Blinking, I glance in the direction to see Dr. Satomi’s mouth moving with a sympathetic expression on his face. It isn’t hard to guess that whatever he was saying had been meant to comfort me, but I can’t interpret any of what is being said due to it being lost in the waves of my own rampant thoughts.

 

 

At some point Dr. Satomi had stopped talking. He kept his sky blue eyes which sparkled with concern mixed understanding focused on me. I could tell that he was now waiting patiently for me to talk or react. I might have been grateful for that if not for the fact he had an air round him like he could sympathize or understand how I must be feeling. And oh man did that piss me off.  
How the hell could he, no could anyone be so bold as to assume to understand what turmoil this life altering and utterly nonsensical news has wrought upon me? And the fact that I got angry at him just lead to me being more irritated because the only reason I would get mad in the first place is if for some completely absurd reason, I actually accepted my being pregnant as true.

 

 

 

Clenching the fabric of the patient bed I was sitting on, I took multiple deep breaths. I attempted to recompose myself the bare minimal amount before engaging in a conversation with the doctor. For there was no doubt in my mind that if I didn’t, I would end up lashing out at this doctor and potentially traumatizing him for life. Which some part of me thought that was fair considering he was currently in the process of throwing my life into chaos.  
Another more logical part of me pointed out that the doctor was just the messenger. That the man is carrying out his job, nothing more and nothing less. If, and this is a big if, I was pregnant it would ultimately be my fault. And Yokozawa’s.

 

 

Frustrated at coming to this conclusion, I swallowed back all the curse words, complaints, and degradations bubbling up my throat. To make sense of this, I needed to have an actual conversation with the doctor and taking out all my mixed up emotions on him would be counterproductive.

 

 

Pasting on the neutral face mask I had spent years perfecting, I force my out my words in an even albeit quiet tone. “Let’s say I believe that I am...pregnant. How would something like that have occurred?”

 

 

Probably a mean question to start out with because no one would have thought this to be possible, so of course anyone would be hard pressed to actually try to answer that. Sure enough, Dr. Satomi sat there with with a frazzled look on his face. He ran his hand through his short, neatly kept black hair multiple times. A faint blush ran across his cheeks. The doctor’s mouth opened and closed as he seemed to put a lot of effort into finding the right thing to say.

 

 

A silence ensued until I took pity on the doctor. The way his sky blue eyes filled with indecision and the amount of time he actually spent trying to find an answer reminded me of Yokozawa. Not many people go through the trouble of going so far to make sure they have gave the absolute best answer. An answer they themselves would want to hear. My lips twitched very slightly at this comparison until the anxiety that also came along formed what felt like knots in my stomach.

 

 

Frowning at the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach that appeared as if was going sticking around, I decided that it would be best to take this more serious. Despite, how desperately I wanted this to be some well planned joke or to reject any further discussion of what may or may not be occurring in my body, I knew that I had to man up. I didn’t have time to screw around in this office all day. A lot of time had already passed. And deep down, I am tired, nauseous, and desire to be anywhere but here.

 

 

Pushing down the urge to tell the doctor that I don’t believe him. That he is insane if he actually stood behind his words that a man could get and currently was pregnant, I instead have a question pop into my mind that had an equal chance of being beneficial in convincing me I am pregnant as it did reinforcing my denial.

 

 

“How far along would I be?” I ask dragging the doctor out of his down spiraling state that my precious question had pushed him toward.  
The instant relief on Dr. Satomi’s face had been rather comedic to me. That is until I heard his reply. “You currently three weeks along.”

 

 

“Three weeks,” I dumbly repeat as a memory I get sucked into a memory.  


 

 

                                **~Flash back 3 Weeks Earlier~**

 

 

**Coming home to the apartment had my piss pour mood from the work day disappearing. At my side, I had my dark haired lover who on this rare occasion had an air of eagerness around him. I couldn’t blame him as I would be lying if I said I didn’t share that same eagerness. It had been a whole month since Yokozawa and I had any privacy. Work was a shit show right now that kept us working abnormal hours.**

 

 

**As a result, we kept missing each other. The few days that we came home at a fairly decent time, the two of us had enough energy to eat the meal our precious daughter made and then collapse on the bed asleep before we hit the mattress. It had been pure hell not being able to be alone with Yokozawa. At work, I had actually been displaying stress which only served to increase the chaos of the work environment.  
**

 

 

**After all, I had become a rock for the company. No matter how rough we had it, I had been that reliable source of calmness as the storm raged around everywhere else in the office. When people found that even I had gotten stressed it was no exaggeration to say that some people started to mentally and physically break down.  
**

 

 

**There is a certain amount of guilt that comes along with knowing that you are responsible for causing people to fall to ruin. But I’m only human myself. And I like anyone else have coping methods for stress. One of main ways being able to relax is spend time with my wonderful family. The other being devoting myself to pleasuring my lover in the privacy of the bedroom.  
**

 

 

**Both of these coping methods had been stripped away from me as I busted my ass with everyone else trying to pull ourselves from the hole we had slipped into. We had made progress that we could not afford to let slip from our grasp. So of course, having to forgo my go to methods of relaxing after a long day of work led to the obvious consequence that I am visibly stressed and my usual carefree smile has become extremely rare for the past month.  
**

 

 

**Hearing the click of the door effectively snapped me out of my thoughts. My younger partner who I had been dating for four years now, had used the key I gave him a while ago to unlock the door. A small, fond smile graced my lips at the small, but significant action. It is a sign of how far along our relationship had come. My stubborn lover had gotten used to using the key to open the door to the our apartment. Usually, he would wait for me to open the door but not anymore.  
**

 

 

**Shifting my eyes to Yokozawa, I saw him raise an eyebrow that in a way that said ‘ _what the hell are you spacing out for?’_ Instead of allowing me the chance to say anything, the salesman grabbed my arm as he pulled me into the apartment.  
**

 

 

**“I’m home,” Yokozawa and I called out in unison as even though Hiyori had gone to stay at a friends house she had us well trained.  
**

 

 

**The sound of the door locking brought a smirk to my face. As I dropped my briefcase on the designated table area, I felt a hand grasp the front of my shirt and my lips captured in a passionate kiss. Yokozawa’s tongue had easily gained access to my mouth as I was in dire need of my lover’s touch. The salesman’s tongue moved with a purpose exploring every crevice my mouth had to offer.  
**

 

 

 

**Slowly, he moved his tongue twinging it mine while occasionally sucking which drew a few moans from my throat. Although, I would have been content to allow Yokozawa to continue have his way with my mouth, the necessity of air forces us to reluctantly part. A line of saliva is viable as we part. My lips are already beginning to swell a bit at Yokozawa’s rough ravage of my mouth.  
**

 

 

**Panting to catch my breath, I allow myself to marvel in the flush face of my partner and the undisguised lust that has those mesmerizing steely gray-blue eyes taking on an almost silver color. I offer no resistance when my sexy dark haired partner took a hold of my hand and guided me to the bedroom.  
**

 

 

**Upon reaching the edge of the bed, Yokozawa pressed against me while capturing my again. This causes me to fall back on the bed, enjoying the feel of my lover laying over me. As we kiss, I feel hands travel along my chest and down towards my hips. The clothing I wear currently hindered the skin to skin contact I desired.  
**

 

 

**Breaking off the kiss, our eyes meet for only a second. Then, our hands begin to quickly and efficiently undue buttons, belts, zippers, and any other aspect that serves the purpose of supporting clothes being worn properly. Within minutes our clothes lay scattered on the floor as we lay naked our hands skimming over each other’s body savoring the feel that we had both been craving as if we were going through something like a drug withdrawal.  
**

 

 

**Shifting, I prepared to switch our positions when Yokozawa leaned down to bite my neck with enough force to leave a mark. I gasped at the action while a shudder went thru my body. Distracted, it took me a moment to realize that Yokozawa had twined his fingers with mine. The warmth of his breath against my ear sent a shiver down my spine**   
****

 

**“I’m taking control tonight. Sit back and let me satisfy you,” Yokozawa seductively whispers while sucking on my earlobe.  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa moves his head to stare at me. All my protests and planned efforts of taking over stilled on my tongue as I gazed at the rather predatory, narrowed lust filled eyes that indicated that it was in my best interest to shut up and enjoy what was coming. A smirk that I knew irritated Yokozawa by the slight twitch of his brow stretched across my face.  
**

 

 

**“You better not disappoint me. The consequences will be more than you can handle,” I challenge as my body relaxes and anticipation crawls all throughout me.  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa hesitates for so short of a period of time that I’m sure anyone, but myself would have missed it. A glint appears in his eyes as he removes his hands from mine. “I have every intention of wiping that smirk from your face and leaving you screaming my name as I wreck you.”  
**

 

 

**The line delivered would have been more effective if Yokozawa hadn’t been blushing so red that it look like someone painted his face the same color as roses. However, that did nothing to diminish the excitement I felt at the prospect of what those words would entail. I could feel my the lower half of my body already begin to react.  
**

 

 

**“I haven’t even touched you, yet you have become like this,”Yokozawa practically purrs out as he reaches down and squeezes my cock earning a slight gasp. “At this rate, I’m going to have no problem accomplishing my plan.”  
**

 

 

**Reaching out, I grab Yokozawa’s cock and give a few long strokes watching my lover shiver and his head tip back slightly as a moan is ripped from his throat. I receive a glare from my younger partner as I have easily brought his cock into a similar state to my own.  
**

 

 

**“What’s with that look?” I ask with an innocent tone. “You never explicitly told me not to touch you.”  
**

 

 

**Slapping away my hand away, Yokozawa eyes me. There is a calculating look that tells me he had something planned. Intrigued, I sit there allowing him to rack his brain. My body ached to be touched and I can tell that my patience for letting Yokozawa top won’t last if he takes much longer. Getting up, Yokozawa walks over to our pile of clothes and comes back holding a tie.  
**

 

 

**“Either keep you hands out of my way or I will do it for you,” Yokozawa says in a serious tone while swinging the tie around.  
**

 

 

**“Hmmm kinky. Never thought you would be into this kind of play,” I casually say with a teasing smile, but before Yokozawa is able to yell at me I raise my hands above my head while clasping my fingers together. “I am going to have to pass. It’s not really what I’m into. I’ll behave for now.”  
**

 

 

**Throwing the tie on the ground, Yokozawa growls,”Keep it up. The more you talk the less likely it is I am going to show you any mercy.”  
**

 

 

**Leaning up I whisper sexily in his ear, “Do your worse. I want everything you got.”  
**

 

 

**Gripping my chin, Yokozawa roughly bites my lip, not enough to leave a mark but enough for me to understand his message of shut up. Opening my mouth, I relish the feeling of Yokozawa’s slippery tongue moving everywhere while every so often coming to tangle with my own tongue sending heat looking to my groin.  
**

 

 

**The warmth of his hand on my chin is missed only briefly as I feel fingers trace down my neck and to my chest. The hand roams my chest tracing every line. Finally, the hand brushed against my nipple causing me to jerk. I make a quiet noise that is cut off by Yokozawa’s gently nipping my lip.  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa begins to pinch and roll my nipple between those rough finger pads of his. My nipples aren’t typically the most sensitive during our love making sessions usually, but today each touch sent a shot of pleasure through me. A few somewhat embarrassing noises slipped through my non occupied lips as Yokozawa licks my collar bone.  
My body flinches and twitches as Yokozawa moves his other hand to give the same attention to my other nipple. At the same time Yokozawa is leaving a trail of dark colored kiss marks down my neck. And I am acutely aware of how my skin retains the heat and feel of Yokozawa’s mouth even as he move on to the next spot.  
**

 

 

**Involuntarily, I squirm and pant at my lover’s methodical, yet torturous touches. My hands dig into the bed as my cock throbs with need. Curses and moans leave my mouth as my overly sensitive body continues to react. Smiling sinisterly, Yokozawa puts more effort into his attention causing me to moan and flinch.  
**

 

 

**Huffing, I give Yokozawa a glare and say, “Enough. Don’t only touch there.”  
**

 

 

**“Hmmm. Did you say something? It’s really hard to hear over the sounds of pants and moans,” Yokozawa replies twisting both of my nipples drawing a gasp from my lips.  
**

 

 

**“Takafumi, not tonight. If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to flip you around and fuck you,” I reply with a firm voice, my thin shred of patience on the verge of snapping.  
**

 

 

**“Don’t even think about it,” Yokozawa growls, moving his hands from my nipples. “I got this.”  
**

 

 

**Moving down lower, Yokozawa dips his head towards my cock. His tongue travels the familiar route from the base of my shaft to the tip. The warm moist sensation of his tongue circling the tip has my breath hitching as I shudder. Yokozawa teasingly dips his tongue the slit a few times enjoying how my body jerks everytime and I wiggle as different erotic noises exist my throat.  
**

 

 

**Without any warning Yokozawa takes my while length in his mouth. I can feel his tongue moving along my cock as he sucks. I moan and pant as the skills Yokozawa has gained from experience being me to new heights. “Ah...nnhhh...”  
**

 

 

**My hips move as I thrust into Yokozawa’s mouth as he continues his ministrations. I feel my mind going blank and can my climax approaching as I give myself over to the pleasure. “I’m going to...caaahhh.”  
**

 

 

**My warning is cut of at Yokozawa takes me in deeper than I expected and the vibrations of his throat along with the movement is his tongue increases in intensity. I release in his mouth and my eyes flutter shut as I enjoy the orgasm.  
**

 

 

**Upon opening my eyes, I see Yokozawa seductively wiping his lip and having swallowed my cum. I shudder as he had met my eyes purposely as he carried out the action. It had taken quite a bit to get Yokozawa used to giving blowjobs, but seeing this makes it totally worth it.**

 

 

**Yokozawa stares at me without saying anything. We have gotten pretty good at nonverbal communication in the bedroom. I lift my legs and spread my legs as I knew my partner was waiting.  
**

 

 

**As did this, Yokozawa stuck three fingers in his mouth, one at a time. He coated them with his saliva before pushing his index finger in my entrance. The intrusion of the first finger never fails to be uncomfortable. Yokozawa lean** s **up and kisses my to distract. His other hand wraps around my cock and he gives short fast stokes. “Mmhhmmmm.”  
**

 

 

**I can tell when the second and third fingers are added because Yokozawa brushes them against the wall and my body jolts at each pass. Yokozawa’s fingers pass deeper into my entrance until they press against my prostate which has me arch my back a bit. My body trembles as Yokozawa strokes my cock and presses on my prostate repeatedly. It wasn’t long until I felt that familiar pressure again.  
**

 

 

**“Ahhhh!” I moaned as I climaxed and enjoyed the bliss that it brings.  
**

 

 

**I hear rustling as I return from my blissful trance. Yokozawa has opened the drawer that we stash our condoms and other sex related products in. While I appreciate how Yokozawa is determined to be responsible in all situations, tonight I wanted to feel all of him. I didn’t any interference from the full friction and pleasure being connected brought.  
**

 

 

 

**“Takafumi, I need you now,” I half say and half whine.  
**

 

 

**Hesitating Yokozawa protests weakly, “The condom...”  
**

 

 

**“We don’t need a condom. It’s not like I’m going to get pregnant. Just stick your cock in me. Let me get lost in feeling you and being one with you,” I cut him off and my voice takes on a pleading tone as I continue. “Takafumi, touch me. Fuck me. Make a mess of me. Remind my body that I belong to you only.”  
**

 

 

**As much as my I can, I spread my legs further apart inviting my lover to plunge in as I talk. Lust clouds Yokozawa’s steely-blue eyes as he climbs on the bed. Lining his cock with my entrance, Yokozawa slams in all the was with a rough thrust. “Aaaaahhh...nnnhmmmm.” The moan bursts from my lips while my hands immediately scramble to find purchase on Yokozawa’s back and in his hair. I can feel my lover’s pulsing cock against my sensitive walls which has my body trembling.  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa pulls all the way out and slams in all the way to the hilt hitting my prostate. My back arched of the bed as I moan loudly. My nails drag down Yokozawa’s back as I tangle my fingers in his sweat covered black locks. Yokozawa continues to pull out and slam back.  
The room is quickly filled with my various noises as unlike Yokozawa, I don’t restrain my voice at all. I want to hear each breathy and needy moan that tumbles my out of my throat. I want Yokozawa to listen to what I want and how badly I desire his touch.  
**

 

**“Takafumi, ah..haa..nah..go...faster and harder,” I request encouraging my dark haired lover by clutching on to his back tighter and kissing a trail down his his neck.  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa complies as his pace picks up. My hips move in sync with Yokozawa’s thrusts. I curls my fingers tighter in Yokozawa’s hair. “Yes...oh fuck...Takafumi...nnghh....haa.”  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa’s eyes become slits of gray and his pants increase as he responds to my lewd moans. He reaches down to kiss me muffling my moans allowing us to hear the freaks of the bed at each of Yokozawa’s punishing thrusts. I squirm as the pleasure makes my mind start to go blank. I can tell that my climax is close.  
**

 

 

**“Takafumi...ngghh...I’m gonna cum...” I pant out and bite Yokozawa’s neck delighted by the moan I receive.  
**

 

 

**“I’m close, Zen,” Yokozawa pants as he shifts preparing to pull out.  
Moving my arms to wrap them around Yokozawa’s neck, I whisper huskily, “Cum inside of me, Takafumi. Fill my hole with your sperm.”  
**

 

 

**“Remember this is what you asked for,” Yokozawa’s rough voice replies.  
**

 

 

**As Yokozawa proceeds with a few more punishing thrusts, I find my release. “Ahhhhh.”  
**

 

 

**Involuntarily, I tightened around Yokozawa and hear a gasp that warns me ahead of the warmth of Yokozawa’s release filling me. My arms fall from Yokozawa’s neck as I collapse flat on the bed. My legs begin to lower as pants leave my lips. A gasp of surprise leaves me and my nails dig into Yokozawa’s arms as Yokozawa thrusts unexpectedly.  
**

 

 

**“Don’t tell me you need a break already? We only just started,” Yokozawa breathes into my ear and a shiver goes thru my body. “I guess you lost some of your energy with how old you are.”  
**

 

 

**A spark of amusement flashes within me at Yokozawa’s attempt to rile me up. Licking his lips I respond, “You think that was enough to satisfy me. You aren’t even close. Make sure you use your energy wise. I may be older than you, but I’m damn sure I can last longer than you.”  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa and I stared at each other with determination. Many rounds of love making ensued. The sounds of moans, pants and creaking springs still filled the bedroom as sunlight filtered into the room where the two men were locked in their passionate embrace.**  
  
                           

 

 

                                      **~Flashback ends~**  


 

 

As the memory of that night flashed through my head, it forced to acknowledge that our sex had lined up for how far along my pregnancy was. As I replayed some of the conversations in my head, I got the full experience ‘ _be careful what you say or your words might come back to bite you in the ass.’_

 

 

In addition to this memory, I distinctly recall that my wife had displayed similar symptoms when she was pregnant with Hiyori. _‘Oh, fuck.’_ That was the thought that took over as I found myself slowly accepting this as being the case. Panic attacked me as multiple thoughts raced through my head. Three weeks, almost a whole month had passed by without me knowing that I was potentially caring for another living breathing person.

 

 

I knew from experience that a lot went into prenatal care. And then there were the expenses of preparing for a baby. A lot of resources would be needed. All of these thoughts really were a mask for the more pressing thoughts that made my body freeze and my blood run cold.

 

 

I had a good thing going with Yokozawa. We had slowly, but surely gotten really comfortable in our relationship. Now, with me being pregnant everything that built and established could tumble down and shatter to the point where it couldn’t be repaired.

 

 

I have always hated what if’s as they seemed pointless, but now my mind was loaded with them. _‘How are Yokozawa and Hiyori going to react? What if Yokozawa doesn’t want this? What if Yokozawa gets disgusted? What if he gets frightened and leaves? What if I am left alone raise a child again?’_

 

 

It’s painful to have such negative thoughts. Yet, Yokozawa and I never even fully established if we planned to adopt kids in the future as we always pushed it off as something we could decide later. I know Yokozawa is good with kids, but that doesn’t mean he wants have a baby to raise.

 

 

“Kirishima-san,” Dr Satomi’s worried voice drew me away from my thoughts.  
Based on the way the doctor’s expression of sympathy and concern, I could only imagine that I looked terrible, my face probably pale and my shoulders slumped. My arms were crossed and pressed against my body.

 

 

“Do you want to call your partner? It could..” Satomi suggested only to jump at my sudden outburst.

 

 

“No!” I yelled louder than necessary as the question stirred up my previous panic. “I don’t want to do that.”

 

 

“Ah, could it be that you had a one night stand?” Dr. Satomi shyly asks in an attempt to put reason behind my reaction to his first question.

 

 

The words barely leave his lips as he retreats back. The room is tense as I have a hostile aura. My eyes darken as they narrow. That question had served to piss me off. ‘ _Does this guy want to get punched in the face?’_ I calm myself down as I see the doctor tremble. Noticing my change in mood, the doctor comes closer, but still leaves a good amount of space between us.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes sincerely and carefully goes on to inquire, “do you have anyone you want to contact? Parents? A close friend?”

 

 

“Why the hell would I want to tell someone about this when I can barely believe it myself?” I snap as his attempts to be helpful are wasted on me.

 

 

“I g-guess that makes sense...” Dr. Satomi stutterers.

 

 

A silence occurs that is extremely uncomfortable. I can see the doctor is wary about talking to me. I do feel guilty as I know that he is trying to be on my side. And honestly, I really need that right now.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. This is just really terrifying for me....I don’t know how to really go about handling this...,” my voice trails off.

 

 

“It’s okay, it’s not the first or the last time I’ve gotten or will get yelled at,” Dr. Satomi says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “As for where to start...well I can’t really provide you with any advice or options unless you answer this question. What do you want to do?”

 

 

“What I want to do...” I repeat as it is such an obvious question, however I hadn’t really considered it.

 

 

My mind had gone to thinking about how others will react, what could happen with my relationship, and how a baby would impact things. In that way I blocked out taking my own thoughts and feelings into consideration. ‘ _How do I feel about having a baby? What do I want out of this situation? What were my expectations?’_

 

 

Grimacing, I could feel myself shaking and my lips tremble as I say, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a new chapter up. Hopefully more updates will be on the way. The real fun should start in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Many people write about Yokozawa being Pregnant, but I wanted to chang things up a little. I am excited to write out my ideas of how the characters would react to this. I hope people enjoy. I don’t own anything except the plot and original characters.


End file.
